eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2014
|withdraw = |vote = Countries vote 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points with a 50/50 jury and televote combination |null = None |winner = "Rise Like a Phoenix" by Conchita Wurst |pre = 2013 |nex = 2015}}The Eurovision Song Contest 2014 was the 59th edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest held in Copenhagen, Denmark, following Emmelie de Forest's win the previous year with the song "Only Teardrops". This was the third time that the country hosted the contest, the last time being in 2001. It was also the first country to win twice in the new millennium, and the second country after Sweden to host the Contest twice in the new millennium. No country made its debut while Poland and Portugal made their return. Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus and Serbia withdrew from competing. It was won by Conchita Wurst of Austria, performing the song "Rise Like a Phoenix". This was the country's second win and their first since the 1966 Contest - a new record for the longest span between wins. Location Bidding Phase Participants Returning artists Semi-final 1 , , and voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final: Semi-final 2 , and the voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final: Final Other Countries * – The Andorran broadcaster has informed esctoday.com that due to financial reasons and a tight budget the broadcaster has decided not to participate at the Eurovision Song Contest. Hence we will not see Andorra return to Eurovision next year. * - Despite the Bosnian broadcaster Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) initially stating their intention to participate in the contest, on 18 December 2013 it was announced that they would not be taking part due to a lack of sponsorship. * – Though at first BNT announced its participation, later on 22 November 2013, BNT announced its withdrawal, due to budget cuts and financial reasons. * – Croatian broadcaster Croatian Radiotelevision (HRT) announced on 19 September 2013 that they are withdrawing from the 2014 contest, citing the European financial crisis, as well as a string of poor results between 2010 and 2013 influencing their decision to take a year break. The last time Croatia qualified for the grand final was in 2009. * – Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation (CyBC) has withdrawn from 2014 citing public indifference and the economic crisis for not taking part. * – The Czech broadcaster Česká televize (ČT) commented on their Facebook page that they have no plans on returning to the contest. * – 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) previously sought government subsidies to support membership in the EBU. The broadcaster originally intended to participate in 2013, however it has yet to join the EBU which is a requirement for entering the contest. On 10 September 2013, 1FLTV informed and confirmed to Esctoday.com that Liechtenstein wound not be participating in Copenhagen; stating that the broadcaster has no plans to join the EBU at the moment. * – The chief executive officer of RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg, Alain Berwick, stated that Luxembourg would not return to the contest, citing the potential financial burden of hosting the contest and a lack of public interest as reasons for this decision. * – The Monegasque broadcaster Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) has informed Esctoday.com that Monaco would not be returning to the contest in 2014. * – On 11 September 2013, Moroccan broadcaster Société Nationale de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision (SNRT) informed and confirmed to Esctoday.com that they have not rule out the possibility of making a comeback in the near future, but currently have no plans to make their return at the 2014 contest. * – On November 22, 2013 Serbia announces its withdrawal, due to financial reasons. * – Participation in the 2014 contest was denied by the official Twitter feed for the Slovakian broadcaster Rozhlas a televízia Slovenska (RTVS), when they were asked by ESC Club Slovakia on September 1st whether they would be taking part in the 2014 contest. * – On 14 September 2013, the general director of Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu (TRT), İbrahim Şahin, stated that there are no plans to return to the contest under the current conditions. Dissatisfaction with the introduction of a mixed jury/televote voting system and the current status of the "Big Five" were once again cited as reasons for this decision. Scoreboard Gallery Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Contests in Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest